Naruto: Sharingan
by we-are-all-witnesses
Summary: A curse seal and a cursed pair of eyes. The life of the perfect human weapon. Uzumaki Naruto. He was trained to fight and kill, and yet he's always wanted so much more. Please review as I don't know if my interest in this story will hold without them.


Yo, new story. Don't know if I'm really going to continue this one. Got bored one day and quickly just kind of got this one out. Please review and let me know if you like the main idea in this, which you'll find out by reading.

**Disclaimer**: Definitely don't own Naruto, any characters, or jutsus.

* * *

><p><em>Clang<br>_Two figures met, then disappeared.  
><em>Clang<br>_Again, two figures met, and then disappeared.

One man quickly threw his kuni as they prepared to meet again; the speed of the thrown kuni was something some would say...inhuman. No matter the powers of deduction, body language, or doujutsu, nobody would have been able to stop a wind chakra enhanced thrown from such close quarters.

_Squelch  
><em>That was the sound of metal flying through flesh causing a visible amount of damage.

* * *

><p>He had a terrible ache on his side; rightfully so as there was a gash the size of his fist with his bodily fluids rapidly forming a bloody pool around it mocking him of his own arrogance and stupidity for falling for such a tactic. His hands were soaked in the crimson lifeline that inhabited all living life forms tormenting him as it set a reminder to him of all his weaknesses. Every injury he sustained in this battle meant uncountable amount of yards he was behind his older brother; the man he desperately wanted to kill to fulfill his thirst for revenge. Uchiha Itachi was set to be dead by his hands, yet this man stood in his way. This man showed him just how outclassed he was in every sense of being ninja.<p>

He had attempted to flee from Konoha. He stuck through as a genin at the ripe young age of fourteen. He hesitated when he was chuunin at the age of sixteen. Jounin at the age of eighteen; he was the first from the rookie twelve to become one and was the strongest by far. He had come to be considered on par with his old Jounin Sensei Hatake Kakashi, arguably the only Jounin left to compete against Itachi.

Yet they were all wrong. All his training was for naught, all he was taught was washed aside, and everything he could have been seemed to be forgotten. He stared at those eyes that held him back from escaping and becoming so much more. Those eyes belonged to the man in front of him that had blocked him at every attempt to leave his past behind. It was actually such a predicament that he had no hope left to be able to continue, except for one. The one move that he had learned from his sensei in hopes of using on his brother. He went through the seals in what seemed to be an agonizingly slow speed after all the practice he put into perfecting this technique. Quickly, after making the correct seals, he held his right arm vertically down while using his left hand as added leverage to power through anything that attempted to hold him back. Suddenly, without any prior warning of movement or hesitation, Uchiha Sasuke ran with all his speed, three tomoed eyes blazing and spinning wildly as he neared his target.

* * *

><p>The man had not shown any emotion throughout the entirety of the battle for emotions held no sense of importance in a battle between two ninjas. Here on the battlefield, he was the perfect shinobi in every aspect, his attire testament to his rigidness to follow the code. All black was his motto. His black ninja sandals to his black ANBU standard outfit, which included the vest, arm guards and tattoo on this left bicep along the top. Finally he had a black bandana cover his golden yellow hair while a black mask held his whisker marks in check. The only thing that shone of his body was his pair of hardened cerulean eyes that could be seen shining through the eye holes of his mask. His posture screamed of a dangerous opponent as it was perfectly balanced and aware of any type of attack that might be thrown at his person. Uzumaki Naruto was trained for years and this was the first test of his real reason to be. He was meant to be the hunter of the traitors; search and destroy all of Konoha's betrayers and deserters. He was the best of the hunter-nins, top fighter of the ANBU, and greatest of the jounin faction. He didn't specialize in one particular field as he was a specialist of everything. He was listed on every other hidden village Bingo Book as the "Death from Konoha" with only a picture of his black ANBU mask and hardened blue eyes shining from within. He stared impassively at this target; he hated everything about the man standing in front of him. The man represented everything he ever wanted in life but knew could never achieve. Then he noticed the shiringan eyes spinning as the man in front of him went through hand seals. It was blatant that the man was fatigued as the speed at which the seals were made were mediocre at best, nothing compared to what he did a few minutes ago. Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he saw the sequence of the seals and then the tell-tale blue lightning forming in Sasuke's hand. The Chidori. The man had taught Sasuke the Chidori! <em>Tsk…dammit sensei why did you teach him that move.<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke was quickly decreasing the space between the two of them as he aggressively ran toward Naruto, hell bent on creating a gaping hole on his body. However, he temporarily hesitated as he saw something that would haunt his dreams for the next fortnight. Sharingan eyes, three tomoes in each, spinning just as quickly as his, were staring back at him; this was impossible. That was the last thing he remembered before seeing, from his peripherals, a ball of rotating chakra coming towards him and then blacking out and laying claim to the sweet abyss of darkness.<p> 


End file.
